


Aluminum

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: Brian can’t pronounce aluminum correctly





	Aluminum

You sat in the counter watching Brian cook, humming quietly to the music playing softly in the background.

”Hey y/n can you pass the Aluminium”

”You mean aluminum?”

”Yes that’s what I said Aluminium”

”No, you said Aluminium”

”Aluminium ”

”Aluminum”

”That’s what I’m bloody saying.”

”No, you’re saying Aluminium.”

”Aluminium”

”NO repeat after me”

A

A

Lum

Lum 

In 

In 

Um

Um 

”Aluminum,” you said 

”Aluminium”

”I give up,” you say defeated throwing your hands in the air and jumping off the counter.

”Just pass me the shiny grey stuff before the food burns.”

You pass it to him and he tears off a piece. You came up behind him wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your head against his shoulder.

”Hey, Bri.”

”Yes, love ?”

”It’s aluminum.”


End file.
